


Darien, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: F/M, Peace, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21616813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: My version of the series is updated to the year 2017.
Kudos: 3





	Darien, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the series is updated to the year 2017.

Darien, a sci-fi fiction | FictionPress

xcookie_read();  
xfont_auto_loader();  
if(XCOOKIE.gui_font != 'Open Sans') {  
document.write('<style>body{font-family:"'+XCOOKIE.gui_font+'",Verdana, Arial;}</style>');  
}

.dropdown-menu > li > a { padding: 3px 50px 3px 30px; }  
body { min-width:750px; height:100%; }  
.maxwidth { min-width:730px;margin-left:auto;margin-right:auto;}

if(isAndroid && !isChrome) {  
document.write('<style> body {font-size:1em;}</style>');  
}

xauto_width_init();  
xauto_fontsize();

if(!isIphone && !isIpad) {  
$(function() {  
$(window).resize(xauto_width);  
});  
}

xfont_fix_smooth();

//init jquery  
if (!window.jQuery) {  
var jq = document.createElement('script'); jq.type = 'text/javascript';  
jq.src = '//ajax.googleapis.com/ajax/libs/jquery/1.11.0/jquery.min.js';  
document.getElementsByTagName('head')[0].appendChild(jq);  
console.log('loading preq: jquery');  
}

var _fp = {  
logout : function() {  
$.get('/logout.php', function() {  
console.log('starting logout');  
var m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
if(!m.length) {  
$('body').append("<div id='_fp_modal_logged_out' data-backdrop='static' class='modal fade hide'><div class='modal-body'><div align=cener>You have successfully logged out. <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Login</span> <span onClick='' type=button class='btn icon-edit-1'>Stay on this Page</span></div></div></div>");  
m = $('#_fp_modal_logged_out');  
}

m.modal();

console.log('modal finished');  
//xtoast('You have been logged out.');  
if(_fp.cb_loggedout) _fp.cb_loggedout();  
console.log('callback complete');  
})  
.fail(function() {  
//m.modal('hide');  
xtoast('An error has ocurred. Please try again later.');  
});  
//  
}  
};

//real function

function render_login(uname) {  
var s = "<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:orange;'>"+uname+"</a> | <span id='' xonClick='_fp.logout();' onclick=\"location = '/logout.php';\" style='color:white;cursor: pointer;'>Logout</span>";  
return s;  
}

if(XUNAME) {  
document.write(render_login(XUNAME));  
}  
else {  
document.write("<a href='/login.php?cache=bust' style='color:white;'><span class='icon-lock' style='font-size:15px;position:relative;top:1px'></span> Login</a> | <a href='/signup.php' style='color:white;'>Sign Up</a>");  
}  
[FictionPress](/) | let the words flow   


  


Browse ****

  * [Fiction](/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/poetry/)



Just In ****

  * [All](/j/0/0/0/)
  * [New Stories](/j/0/1/0/)
  * [Updated Stories](/j/0/2/0/)



Community ****

  * [General](/communities/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/communities/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/communities/poetry/)



Forum ****

  * [General](/forums/general/0/)
  * [Fiction](/forums/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/forums/poetry/)



Betas ****

  * [All Fiction](/betareaders/all/fiction/)
  * [All Poetry](/betareaders/all/poetry/)
  * [Fiction](/betareaders/fiction/)
  * [Poetry](/betareaders/poetry/)



|  $(document).ready(function() { $('.xdrop_search').click(function() { var v = $(this).html();; $('#search_type').val(v.toLowerCase()); $('#search_head').html(v); }); $('#search_keywords').onEnterKey(function(){ $('form#search_form').submit(); }); }); 

Story

  * Story
  * Writer
  * Forum
  * Community

  
  
---|---  
  
  


if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'dark') {  
$(function(){  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');

});  
}  
else if(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture) {  
_fontastic_change_texture(XCOOKIE.read_light_texture);  
}

  
[Fiction](/fiction/)[Sci-Fi](/fiction/Sci-Fi/)  
  


//_fontastic_theme_css();

function toggleTheme() {  
if(XCOOKIE.read_theme == 'light') {  
_fontastic_change_theme('dark');  
}  
else {  
_fontastic_change_theme('light');  
}  
}

  
Follow/Fav **Darien**  


By: [tdelicot](/u/1082887/tdelicot) [](https://www.fictionpress.com/pm2/post.php?uid=1082887)

This is the sequel many years later to The Sky is Falling Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea series. Darien is the one alien trying to help Earth save themselves from being destroyed by other aliens...

Rated: [Fiction M](https://www.fictionratings.com/) \- English - Sci-Fi/Adventure - Words: 8,130 - Reviews: [1](/r/3303612/) \- Published: 3/23/2017 \- id: 3303612   


  
\+ \- 

Full 3/4 1/2 Expand Tighten   


document.write('<style> .storytext { max-height: 999999px; width: '+XCOOKIE.read_width+'%; font-size:' + XCOOKIE.read_font_size + 'em; font-family: "'+XCOOKIE.read_font+'"; line-height: '+XCOOKIE.read_line_height+'; text-align: left;} </style>');

$(function() {  
$.get('/eye/3/1/6972261/3303612/');  
});

**Author notes: My version of the series is updated to the year 2017.**

Based off the episode The Sky is Falling Voyage To The Bottom Of The Sea.

Darien

Somewhere out in the South Pacific, A UFO is spotted by the National Naval Defense Department Radar Systems.

Sergeant Wilkinson age 32 with the Navy for ten years was working his usual station, when he noticed the strange bleep on his radar screen.

It was going at a rate of mach seven or more, and he needed to track where the UFO was heading before it had stopped finally.

Sergeant Wilkinson called his superior officer about seeing and tracking it to the South Pacific coordinates. Captain Edward Caputo advised Wilkinson to call for an alert in that area, along with a code one message to ONI and advise them of the situation.

/

ONI

Admiral Johnson having to just walked into his main office, when his male secretary John told him a dispatch was being reported, in regard to a UFO having entered the Earth atmosphere and landed some where in the middle of the South Pacific.

He shook his head talking to himself. "Not again!, all right John I will take a look at the coded message." He walks over to the messenger device near his desk with the rest of his reports.

Taking a moment to read it. "Damn, this is a job for the Seaview and the Nelson Institute to check it out instead of his own personnel."

He calls his secretary to come back into his office. He needed to call the Nelson Institute and Admiral Nelson.

But first he needed to call Admiral Jiggs Starke before anything else.

Admiral Johnson first called Admiral Jiggs Starke, thinking about the last time they were together, it was when that alien Darien had arrived for a alliance with Earth, that was a year ago.

Admiral Starke was sitting down eating his late breakfast after a briefing with the president at the Pentagon. He had a feeling this day was going to be just too long for his taste.

Starke had gotten up from his chair to loosen up his stiff muscles for his old age, he stopped to look in the mirror that was on the wall behind his chair.

He reached into the pocket of his uniform jacket, and pulled out a silver/brown snuff box. He opened it, got a small pinch of the powered tobacco, and then inhaled some up each nostril.

Predictable the snuff caused the Admiral to sneeze. Starke pulled out a lace napkin from inside his sleeve to wipe his nose.

It was when the phone ranged, thinking his secretary would answer it, but to no avail, then he remembered, his secretary was not due for another hour. "Damn!" The phone keeps on ringing, as he goes to pick it up to be his friend Admiral Johnson.

It took him a moment for him to come to his senses, and the word U.F.O., he was running on pure energy for the moment, along with the fact Admiral Harriman Nelson was going to be called in once again.

/

Darien stared out of the port hole of his craft, while the remaining crew of his were making sure the space craft was sea worthy for now, once he goes to changed over into his metamorphosed of his own form.

Even though the space craft had entered Earth's orbit, there was an explosion somewhere in the main warp drive to have the ship make a safe landing, in the South Pacific 200 miles from the mainland.

Two figures shimmered into existence using there transporters to travel from place to place, a man and a woman in human form with dark brown hair. "Darien, all is going as plan, however we don't have the fuel that is needed, we won't be able to blast back out into orbit again, since we will be able to repair the warp drive in a few days."

He stared up into the blue eyes of Salinas, his second-in command for this trip of the Planetary Alliance Commission for all planets including Earth.

" I understand Salinas, I will be sure to be brought up to speed on this matter, I will be able send that message to Admiral Nelson of the Seaview to let him know I am back to inform him of the threat, I am hoping that Admiral Nelson would be able to understand this fact, when I talk to him soon, and in my own form."

"Good luck with it Darien, as the humans would say on occasion in their conversations with each other."

/

Admiral Harriman Nelson wearily crossed the parking lot of his office after coming from home to check on Sylian his wife. He was exhausted after a restless night sleep.

Having just too much on his mind of late, worrying about Lee Crane, his health and his command on whether, he was still fit for command after the past three test flights.

He looked at his watch and sighed as he realized it was past 9.a.m. His weariness as he remembered that he has too many missions to choose from for the Seaview, Sea Angel and Tiger Lily. He was presenting a report on this account for his financials as part of it, on just how much it would cost to run those missions.

A few moments later found him entering the outer offices, when Angie stopped him to let him know that Admirals Johnson and Jiggs Starke wishes to speak with him, it's a priority one coded message. She says to him. "Damn!" He mumbles under his breath. "Something big must be up?" He says to Angie, while opening the door, Nelson stumbled slightly, as he stepped into his office with Angie closing the door behind him.

Angie had turned on the light switch and walking over to the video phone to connect with Admiral Johnson first. Nelson lowers himself down onto his seat.

After a moment after placing the call through the scrambler. "Harriman, good, I am glad you were able to get back to me right away, I need you and your Seaview to leave for the South Pacific 200 miles south of the mainland, a strange UFO was spotted and landed in the waters, and we need the Seaview to find out what the hell is happening in the area, since we have a full alert going on with all of the military installations throughout the globe."

"Why us Admiral Johnson?" Nelson asked with a serious tone and growled.

"Because we have a feeling, along with your friend Jiggs Starke, that it just might be another one of those visitors from outer space from last year's alliance."

Nelson cautiously moved further into his seat to peak his interest, now sitting back, he waited patiently for Johnson to continue.

"And we need for you to find out for sure, if it is a craft from the Alliance or a real deadly threat, how soon can you get your crew together to leave for the coordinates, I will be sending you in a few moments?"

Nelson mouth thinned in irritation. "That all depends on how soon we can recall the rest of the crew currently on leave, if we can't, then we will have to leave with being short handed Admiral Johnson."

"Please have the Seaview ready to leave in eight hours, if possible, we need the answers to this deadly situation."

"Are you serious eight hours?" The admiral snarled starting to rise from his chair

"Do your best Nelson, Johnson out." As the screen goes blank. While Admiral Nelson tried to get control with his emotions, while he gritted his teeth looking at Angie getting ready to go back into her office, to start calling everyone.

Nelson frowned with confusion, he had no idea where all this was going. He stopped, eyes widening, when another video message was coming in thinking that it might be his friend Jiggs calling back.

He turns on the video phone once again only to be greeted by the form of an alien, Nelson knows from talking with his from last year's alliance meetings, and many years prior.

"Hello Darien, what have you done this time to have the entire military on full alert?" He says hoarsely to the alien form on his screen.

"Admiral Nelson, my crew and I are here with a message, and we need to discuss a delicate matter on your vessel, I will not discuss this matter on a open channel, how soon can you leave to our position, no doubt your military have informed you of this fact?"

"They have Darien, it's why my crew are starting to be recalled, as we speak."

"There are several items that needs to be discuss, along with the fact, when we had entered your Earth's orbit, there was a explosion that damaged the warp drive, however it will be repaired in a few days, our energy power source was depleted, and we will need your help like the last time to help us to blast back out into space, and join up with the Alliance fleet."

/

Chapter two

Location Beach House

"Good morning Lee." His wife greeted her husband, as they entered the kitchen area for breakfast, while Lee left his cell phone on the kitchen counter, with the ringer on high.

"Morning Rose." She kisses him softly in his lips and cheek after checking on William and David in the nursery, Andrea(nanny) wasn't due back for another twenty minutes after her relief left some time during the night.

"What's for breakfast sweetie?" He asked pointing to the stove.

"Your favorite eggs, bacon and potatoes today Lee." Walking over to the stove when the phone started to ring loudly.

"I will get it Rose Marie." He picks it up to answer it. "Hello, Crane here, who is this?" He says without looking at the caller I.D.

"Lee, it's Nelson, I am sorry to bother you on your leave, but all liberty has been cancelled, all personnel have been recalled, the Seaview needs to leave for the South Pacific as soon as possible." Nelson says.

"What's going on sir?" Lee demanded quietly, while Rose Marie looked on with concern.

"I am sorry to say Lee, Darien is back, it seems we have a greater threat to the Earth up and coming, Admiral Johnson, Jiggs and other officials will be meeting up with the Seaview out in the South Pacific supplied by Admiral Johnson and Darien.

"Did something happened in order for Darien to come back here in the first place?"

"I am afraid I don't know that yet Lee, other then the fact he said there was a threat, along with there was an explosion in there main warp systems to be repaired in a few days."

"And what about an energy source?" As Lee mentions having to remember from many years ago.

"I will be helping them out against Johnson's orders, no doubt if and when he does find out the truth."

"if the Seaview needs to be leaving soon, you do realize sir, we are going to be short of staff in many of the vital areas including communications?"

"I have already figured that part out Lee, certain personnel will have to double up on their work load." While Nelson takes a deep breath before continuing. "And what about Rose Marie, I know that I shouldn't be asking you this with the two boys, but do you think that Rose Marie's sister Patricia would be able to take care of them, I do need to have her on board as with Dr. Anthony Sterling and his wife Alana?"

He looks over at the facial expression of his wife, when her name was mention. "I will see what I can do sir to have her on board the Seaview, I will contact you later with said information."

He could tell his wife was happy about this fact, and soon went to the other room quickly to call her sister and husband.

"Good, I will see you later on board the Seaview, now I need to contact Chip Morton as well."

"I understand sir, talk to you later." He turned around to see her gone, but it would give him the chance to eat first before anything else or he wouldn't get the chance once he gets on board the Seaview.

/

Chapter Three

Captain Lee Crane glanced once more around the Control Room of the Seaview having arrived with Rose Marie. She went straight to their quarters to drop off their bags before checking on things in the lab and as with Communications.

When all was in order, he would pick up the mike to have a final count on the crew having arrived, they would be leaving soon to wait for last minute crew members coming back from liberty.

A whistle shrilled loudly over the intercom system, it was Admiral Nelson calling the Control Room from his cabin, while Commander Chip Morton coming down the hatchway looking some what confused.

While Lee was talking with the Admiral quietly. Morton walked over to Lee at the plot table discussing something over the intercom with the Admiral, while he looked over the crew roster and work details along with the posting of watches.

Lee looked up after finishing to see his friend shaking his head. "Lee, what is going on, with everyone having been called back from liberty?" He turned toward his executive officer.

"Emergency mission, Chip, everything will be announced by the Admiral over the intercom, but I need for you to keep this to yourself for now, but Darien is back and has something to say to us in regard to a great threat to Earth, we will be heading for the South Pacific very soon."

Morton looked around the Control Room before whispering. "My mouth is shut sir, but now I need to check the vital areas of the sub before leaving, however I do need to drop by my cabin with my luggage and change, I will meet you later back here in the Control Room, Lee."

"Please do until I know who else will be arriving ." And before he said those words, both Chief Sharkey and Commander Stanley Kowalski were coming forward into the Control Room to catch up on things.

When Crane asked Sharkey how his liberty was despite being recalled, he grumbled a curse word under his breath. "What was that Sharkey?"

He asked before moving off himself, since he was waiting for everything to fall into place.

"Sir, what I need to know, it seems we are always getting all of the tough luck missions, a week ago it was the warhead and now this."

"I know Chief, but it couldn't be helped this time around." It was at this moment when Commander Stanley Kowalski needed to speak with him over by the radio shack.

"Excuse me Captain, Commander Kowalski needs to speak with me."

"Of course, Chief." He moves off, While Crane takes a look at the list of supplies, fuel, reactor power source and much more to give himself a headache already.

Sharkey swarm over to Kowalski's side. "What's up?" He says gingerly.

"We need to head for the missile room to check on the war heads, supplies, diving bell, mini sub and diving equipment just in case they are needed."

"War heads?"

"Yes, war heads, your never know when they will be needed Chief."

Sharkey gave a sheepish look with the Commander not believing his ears that the Seaview would actually use them.

/

Chapter Four

Meanwhile out in deep space four space ships heading to Earth were traveling at warp speeds for where they will arrive into Earth's solar system in two weeks. The Darkorkians snake like lizard creatures wishing to kill anything or anyone including Darien and his race.

Darien having arrived on Earth was about to announced his intentions to Admiral Nelson, when the main body of authorities arrive from the Naval carrier with Admiral Johnson, Admiral Jiggs Starke and Vice President Blevins for the conference meetings on the Seaview.

On board the Darkorkians the main craft, Argos the leader slivering across the floor over to the main communications center seat, speaking in his language asked how long it's going to take to enter Earth's solar system.

"Two weeks Argos...zzzzz before the clicking of his teeth continue to be heard."

"Good...zzzzzzz just keep pushing the crews to keep this craft moving zzzzz I don't need to hear any excuses zzzz." Before the clicking continued, Argos moved off from the seat before dropping to the floor slivering off to head over to the main command center.

/

Rose Marie was working the radio shack, she was very busy with messages coming in from the carrier U.S.S. Thomas Bell from Admiral Johnson, and Starke. She called Admiral Nelson in his cabin getting ready to make his announcement.

He presses the intercom on the wall standing up. "Yes Commander?"

"Sir I have messages from Admiral Johnson and Admiral Starke, they will be here within the hour from the carrier by helicopter with the Vice president, along with other members of the Alliance and his secret service protection."

"Very good Commander, please inform the Captain of this fact, once then call Darien on his vessel, I will be sending men over to pick him up and his envoy team."

"Yes, sir right away.

As everyone went to work, suddenly it was a busy Control Room and through the entire submarine.

While Nelson was making his announcement.

"Attention all Hands, this is Admiral Nelson, please be advise we are on a highly classified mission. We are here to bring abroad the following Alien name Darien, for those that have been serving the Seaview will know this fact. We were here to start talks in regard to great threat to Earth, I don't know this as to who or what is the threat, but from what Darien tells me, it's not good, and we need to have this submarine ready at it's full potential, that's all for now, for now on this vessel will be on full general quarters until this crisis is over with, Admiral Nelson out."

Everyone in the Control Room were talking loudly, along with shaking their heads throughout, while Captain Lee Crane went to press the general quarters alarm...

Admiral Nelson could here it now through out the entire vessel. As he stood in his cabin after just making his announcement. He had to change into best uniform with both Admiral's Johnson and Starke, as with the vice president coming abroad. While he waited.

Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson had powered up the dingy to bring in Danien and two others. All three were getting themselves ready for the sight of Darien opening up the first hatch as himself, when they reached the space ship and him.

When the hatch opened, Sharkey swallowed hard before helping taking his mummy like hand to get into the dingy.

Patterson and Kowalski looked at Sharkey not saying a word, then rather was helping one other, when it was supposed to been one more. It was Salinas in his human form to really surprise all three of the Seaview members.

"Chief Sharkey, your staring, Salinas is just like me, just a pretty sight to see." Danien had a weird sense of humor for an alien like himself.

"Yeah, right Darien!, gentlemen, I suggest you hold on before heading back to the Seaview." Sharkey says in a whispered voice.

"All right chief, we will, nothing like the ride we had recently with entering your Earth's atmosphere, and it's going to get more bumpier from here on end."

"I don't understand Darien." Patterson asked before starting up the small dingy's motor to head back to the Seaview.

/

While Commander Chip Morton, Captain Lee Crane and Commander Stu Riley were waiting on the helicopter having been sighted with their binoculars and radar screen, it will be landing on the main deck of the Seaview, something new that had been added during the past year.

"Captain, the helicopter will be arriving in two minutes, sir." Morton answered having to be standing next to him in the conning tower, while six of the crew members were waiting on the Helicopter pad to land and dropped the party from the carrier.

"All right Chip, thanks." He picked up the mike on the side to order his men to stand ready for the big brass and Vice President Blevins.

Sharkey slowly guided the dingy back over to the Seaview, he was able to help Danien and Salinas abroad, along with the others waiting for the two admirals and the vice president to step out of the helicopter.

But one thing that was strange to Sharkey, was the fact that Darien was being too protected of Salinas, helping his crew member.

Captain Crane directed Sharkey, Kowalski and Patterson to bring in Darien and the other to their quarters for now until ready, Captain Crane told him cabins C & D on level three.

"Yes, sir right away." Hollering over to the captain inside the conning tower.

While Morton asked Ensign Garrison on how it was going. "We are waiting sir, it seems the Secret Service are having to be very cautious to bring out the vice president.

"Very well Ensign Garrison, just be ready when they do." Morton says, while Lee Crane decided to go back inside with the wind having to be picking up all of a sudden.

Morton decided to duct back in as well, until when Ensign Garrison replied that the party is coming out of the helicopter and heading on over.

Commander Morton walked down the stairway to greet the group. "Admiral Johnson, Admiral Starke, vice president Blevins, I will escort your group to speak with Admiral Nelson and Captain Crane.

"Then do so Commander, we need to start this conference as soon as possible, the military is getting antsy in regard to this threat of ours." Johnson says in annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, sir, please come this way gentlemen." While Jiggs Starke was keeping his comments to himself, while the secret service were making damn sure the vice president made it inside the submarine finally.

Admiral Johnson and Jiggs Starke having been escorted to their quarters by Kowalski and Patterson before heading on over to the break room.

Kowalski looked across the table at Patterson and pointed at Sharkey sitting in the corner pondering after bringing abroad Darien and Salinas.

"What do you think is wrong with Chief Sharkey after settling Darien into his quarters?"

The reply went unanswered for a moment, as a pair of widened eyes came over to be asked by Cookie on what they needed to eat.

Turning his head, Kowalski was watching Sharkey finished up his food rather quickly.

"Hey, Cookie, what is the deal with Sharkey rushing to get out of here rather quickly?

"He mumbled something about wanting to call his wife Julieanna before the fire works begin."

"Damn, now this bad if Sharkey is thinking this way, Cookie what do you think?" Kowalski asked in a serious tone.

Cookie growled at Kowalski for having to asked a question like that. "Do you have scuttlebutt that we don't know about?" Directing his question at Kowalski and Patterson.

Patterson answered quickly, but Kowaski was keeping quiet for a change, when normally he's a real chatterbox over the years.

" It has something to do with Darien having to be back, along with the alien race wanting to destroy Earth and everyone on the planet including Darien and his people." Patterson didn't have to add anything else on the matter.

/

Chapter Five

Out in deep space.

The four space ships were able to find another worm hole to travel through only to be now several hours away from Earth's orbit.

When N.A.S.A. Hubble telescope, The space station platform were able to gather up information on the following. They had noticed the four vessels heading there way, as all Earth's weapons went on high alert, including the two major powers United States and Russia's deflector's/missiles warhead platforms.

An alert went to all military forces to def con One, including a code one message from the President of the United States being sent directly to the submarine Seaview.

All klaxons for general quarters went off sending everyone to their battle stations in the middle of the afternoon, after just having the conference was in progress with Darien.

Admiral Nelson called Executive Officer Chip Morton asking him just what the heck was going on.

"Sir, all Earth's defense measures have been put on full alert, some sort of an threat from space just entered around the moon and is heading straight this way, it seems to be our lizard friends that Darien had mention."

"Chip have all weapons ready to fire, along with the war heads, what about the Carrier that brought Admiral Johnson, Starke and Vice President Blevins?"

"On full alert sir, shortly they will be firing all war heads and other type of anti ballistic missiles."

"Keep me fully alerted, while I try to figure what's next." He ends the call to face Darien. "I thought you said they won't be here this soon." He asked with an annoyance tone.

"They must of found a way with another worm hole to be closer to Earth, I suggest Admiral, you fire your weapons as soon as you see anything on your radar screens before they take the first strike."

/

Everyone came in from every direction into the Control Room for the general quarters full alert.

O'Brien having to be coming down descended the stairs. Asked what was going on.

"Captain Crane, what is going on, sir?"

Lee Crane and Chip Morton were standing at the plot table. Glancing down at the charts for these waters.

"We are at Def con One with an possible attack from outer space, four vessels, for which our host Darien had mention, that we are going to be firing our nuclear war heads at the targets, now showing up on all military installation radar/satellite screens, and soon to be on ours for that matter Commander."

O' Brien just stood there. He needed to feel safe since the Admiral and all of the powers to be were on board the Seaview.

After a silence that seemed to stretch forever, Lee Crane finally spoke. "Anything new to report Kowalski or Patterson?"

Kowalski was the first to speak looking up. "No, sir, I will call you when their is, as with Patterson."

"Carry on Kowalski, Patterson, just stay alert everyone." While turning to face Chip Morton. "Mr. Morton, I will be in the Admiral's cabin discussing further tactics."

"Aye, Sir, Lee!"

Lee Crane left the Control Room and paused at the top of the stairs, he could sense the tension with every man in the Control Room including himself, and no doubt hs wife Rose Marie manning the Radio Shack for now.

/

All war heads were geared to be fired once given the orders from Captain Lee Crane or Admiral Nelson, and of course the President, since he was on a constant alert with his hand on the button for fail safe.

Sharkey, Commander Stan Kowalski and five others were working in the missile room this time around, having to be short of crew for this emergency mission.

While in the Control Room.

"Sir, targets on radar/satellite screens, closing, all defense weapons had just went on full alert, deflector shields from space platform were unable to touch the ships, the carrier had just fired their long range missiles, sir." Kowalski just announced, with everyone's breath having to be held.

Lee Crane ran over to the radar screen behind Kowalski with Morton behind him. "Mr. Morton advise missile room to stand ready."

"Yes, sir." Executive Officer Chip Morton picked up the mike from behind him on the stand to call the missile room to stand by.

/

Argos on board the lead ship ordered the three vessel to head for the South Pacific waters once they enter Earth's atmosphere. In his language. "ZZZZ do it now before the alliance gets us first with ZZZZ their weapons, understood?"

"ZZZZ yes, Argos, several missiles heading this way, it seems ZZZZ their space platform has weapons we didn't ZZZZ know about." As the navigator was crawling across over to his station to make the navigational changes. Continuing..."Argos! Screaming out..ZZZZZZ #2 & #4 ships have been hit, they have been completely destroyed."

"ZZZZ What about the third ship with my son?" ZZZZ slivering over to his station to look at the radar screen.

"Has been hit as well, but it's going to be ZZZZ crashing into the water ZZZZ."

"ZZZZ Where?"

"Indian Ocean it seems, Argos ZZZZ, we need to get out of the line of fire ZZZZ for now for where Darien's ship landed in the ZZZZ South Pacific and who ever might be protecting him ZZZZ now." The navigator made the corrections.

/

Chapter Six

On board the Seaview

Lee fired all six of the nuclear war heads to be fired. Everyone on board including Rose Marie, while all of the babies fired from their silos.

Sharkey called the Control Room telling him that all six were on route to the position of the final ship entering Earth's orbit, one of the ships were hit, but crashed into the Indian ocean, and broke up into pieces.

But Argos vessel was nicked by one causing to spiral down into the South Pacific to crash, even though knocking out all systems with minimal power, and all eight of the crew members to be out cold or dead including Argos being thrown from his seat onto the floor.

Kowalski speaks up. "Sir, remaining ship has crashed fifty miles from this position, it's not broken up, it was able to make a soft crash some what, the other crash completely into the Indian Ocean to break into pieces."

There were cheers all over the submarine, including those holding their breaths in the conference room, along with Darien.

Moments later...

"Patterson anything else?" Patterson shook his head at Crane's glance. "Board is now clear of those alien vessels, but I am afraid it looks like several Air Force, Naval and planes have entered the area to possibly continue on with the assault."

"Damn!", Was all Captain Crane had to say. Then he ran over quickly to the radio shack. "Sparks, warm those planes off the space craft that had crashed, tell them the Seaview with the Vice President is on board will investigate further, understand Rose Marie, right away?"

"Yes, Captain." She went to work on her board to contact the planes in the air letting them know what the situation is for the moment.

He comes back over to Mr. Morton. "Head for the space craft, and have all combat teams 1, 2 and 3 ready to board her, plus have everyone were environment suits in case of some strange bug, we don't know about, including using the new improved cloaking belts."

"Right away Lee, however your on combat team # 1, have you been cleared medically from Dr. Jamieson" Executive Officer Morton asked for concern with his friend.

"I have chip, take over and order the Seaview to head for that ship taking no chances."

"Understood." Asking the helmsman and engineering to change course.

While Lee and all teams came forward to be briefed, while Admiral Nelson, Darien, Admiral Johnson and Starke came forward to be given the latest information given to them, while the Vice President stayed in the conference room for now speaking with the President via lap top.

"Darien, I need your help, how many levels on this ship are there we will have to worry about?"

"Three levels, having crew quarters, each level having a communications center, storage sections, weapons and life support, since it's crash, I would assume it would have very limited power and lighting, be sure to bring your light source to see, since these creatures can see really well in the dark, first be very careful, one more thing, they can crawl along the ceiling and then able to sliver across the floor from place to place." Continuing... Also bring your universal translator to try to at least communicate if possible."

" We don't have that here Darien." Lee said to him, but was interrupted by Admiral Nelson.

"Lee, we do, ask your wife, she has been working on something like that Darien mention."

"They why haven't I been told about this fact?" He asked fuming right now from the entire episode.

"That's because it's in the experimental stage, it's in the lab right now on board the Seaview, I will have Dr. Sterling retrieve it right now and show you how it works quickly."

A moment later Dr. Anthony Sterling was called by Admiral Nelson with his request to retrieve the new universal translator, it was mostly a computer wand with three main buttons on the side to intercept any communications from any human, animal or alien to change the brain wave or rather communications center part of the brain and turn the signals into words, meanings and phrases, along with on whether it was male or female voice.

/

Chapter Seven

It would take 20 minutes for the Seaview to reach the position of the craft.

Admiral Nelson was in direct contact now with the President of the United States informing him of the plan with all of the combat teams, to go abroad and investigate/ look for any survivors.

"Good god Nelson, what happens when your men eventually find survivors, what happens when they do Admiral Nelson?"

Talking to the president from inside the oval office with three of his advisers sitting in front of him listening into their conversation.

"Captain Crane and his team are to check out having several options to work with, when they are finally able to get inside the space craft, they have orders not to shoot unless being provoked, it's there job no matter what to try and to communicate with any of the survivors and just go from there sir." Admiral Nelson says standing next to Sparks "Rose Marie" in the radio shack compartment speaking with the President, as Nelson advised Rose Marie to piped the entire conversation over the P.A. system to be heard.

"All right Harriman, please keep me posted for the over all out come of finding any survivors, with your teams are able to find out, please give my regards to Darien, he has been a great help for the Alliance here on Earth for all military installations around the globe."

"Thank you Mr. President, Nelson out." Admiral Nelson heard cheers from inside the Control Room.

/

Some time Later Seaview reached it's destination. Taking out the rafts, the teams now outside on the deck of Seaview, were casting off with Dr. Will Jamieson ready for anything in their bio suits, cloaking belts if needed and one vital piece of equipment ready to be used at a moment's notice, besides their weapons.

Having reached the entrance hatch since the craft was still floating on the surface. "Be careful everyone, put on your air masks starting now, pressing the hatch button to open it slowly with mininal power.

Lee turns on his light source on his side taking it off to hold in his hand, while the other with his small weapon.

There was mininal lighting, when they reached the first level going into two more hatches and into a corridor, what they found was two of those lizard creatures on the floor not moving.

Dr. Jamieson was running his medical scanner on the creatures. After a moment. "It seems they are dead, they died instantly, not by the crash but rather some air borne bacteria, I will have to check my readings later Captain." He says bending back up from checking the two creatures now dead, before moving off to check the rest of the level finding nothing at all.

There was some sort of turbo elevator, but it was running entirely slow with everyone gathered to hold them inside, before arriving on the second level to find more of the same results.

"That's five in all so far, we need to find the other four before leaving this vessel." Lee Crane said to his man. "Sharkey, Kowalski, Phil head down the hallway to check out the compartments, be careful, some where there are four others around?"

Sharkey and the others replied in unison. "Yes, sir Captain."

They moved off, when all of a sudden there was a beep coming from the computer wand on his belt giving off a signal. Lee takes the wand placing it into his hand, while handing his weapon to Commander Stan Kowalski.

Dr. Jamieson asked Crane. "What's wrong?"

"We seem to have some one alive, I believe it's coming from the final level, someone is trying to speak, the wand is picking it up from one of the creatures brain wave pattern." Crane says..Continuing..."We need to find it quickly before to need to leave, everyone turn on your cloaking belts now before moving again into the turbo."

Having turned on their belts as well...Sharkey, Kowalski and Phil come back over reporting nothing to the Captain. They haven't been able to find a thing until now getting into the third and final level...

/

Chapter Eight

Using the cloaking devices now, everyone walked onto the third level, the lighting was much worst, but they were still able to see.

Lee Crane walked out first. The wand was now really strong directing it to the communications center. Walking slowly, but all of a sudden something flew at the group. But how was this possible, these creatures can see them? Sharkey fired his weapon at the moving object, actually it was now crawling on the ceiling before it eventual dropped back down to the floor.

But for some odd reason, the lizard wasn't moving. Dr. Jamieson having been told to be careful, knelt down using his medical scanner, changing the settings compensating for the differences.

Dr. Jamieson looked up after checking his readings. "It's the same Lee, It died from the same bacteria having to be inside it's body, it works quickly once this bug gets into it's blood stream."

"Lets move on everyone, it would seem these creatures can see us, so we might as well turn off the cloaking devices for now." Lee Crane says to the teams.

Lee Crane disembarked from the group to head out to the communications center.

Lee felt relief for the moment, there were only two left of those creatures to be found. When the wand lit up like a Christmas tree, he stopped short. "Damn." Lee's eyes turned outward to be ready to push forward the door, ordering everyone to watch his back.

Walking in he saw one of the creatures on floor again not moving. But when he saw the other one in his chair, it was alive. The wand chirp directing a message.

Lee Crane walked over telling the lizard creature we are here to help him, your crew is dead, what is your name?"

At first Argos tried to catch his breath before speaking.

"ZZZZ my name is Argos, leader of this vessel, I need to breath ZZZZ, I need help." It was asking Captain Crane to be helped, along with Lee noticing it was injured as well, there was greed crimson on the floor, seat and from it's head, at least Lee thinks it's his head.

Dr. Jamieson came over once again, but he was told to be careful getting close. Running his medical scanner, it chirped with further information for the doctor to use. "There is something in his blood stream that is stopping the bug from killing him, we need to get this creature into isolation for further treatment/testing." Doc said to Captain Crane and combat teams.

Quickly they were able to move out of the space craft, moving Argos onto the raft, where everyone headed back to the Seaview.

Admiral Nelson, Johnson and Starke were informed to steer clear of the corridor with Dr. Jamieson and Captain Lee Crane with Argos on the gurney and taking him into the isolation unit in sickbay.

Dr. Jamieson had everyone go to the decontamination area, taking off their bio suits for the next hour to be checked over by Dr. Anthony Sterling, and other personnel to give them the once over.

Once Lee Crane had placed Argos inside, he was ordered to go as well to be medically checked out for any problems.

Alana was checking out the combat teams blood work in the lab, when Rose Marie having been relieved to help her out.

"Alana anything on the blood work as yet on Argos?" She asked.

Alana nodded. "No, nothing as yet Rose Marie." Her silver hand going to work placing a sample under the microscope. It was the same, everyone was cleared of anything foreign in their blood stream including Captain Lee Crane.

She was able to show her the slide under the microscope. When she had the slide for Argos, she asked Rose Marie to take a look.

She walked over to be seated, while Alana slided over the scope in front of her, while she adjusted her eyes to look into it. What she found was astrounding. Argos blood was clear of any diease or bug in his blood. "This is amazing Alana, his system is clear, it's a no wonder he didn't die in the first place."

"I know, we need to inform Dr. Jamieson and Admiral Nelson of this very fact." While she sighed and leaned back as with Rose Marie.

The expression on her face by Alana was truly remarkable, including Rose Marie never seeing anything like it before.

Dr. Jamieson in his bio suit inside the isolation unit, was checking on Argos once more having kept the wand on the table, just in case he came around.

He enlisted two of his coprsmen coming over to assist with Argos moving him further a little.

Both men were afraid, and he didn't blame them, however they had a job that needed to be done, with Admiral Nelson and Jiggs Starke looking in on the outside of the unit, as with Darien.

The military graciously gave him the permission to watch and add any comments.

"Well Darien are you good with the results, Argos is the only survivor, what do you supposed your alliance will do with him, if he survives further?" Nelson mumbled to Darien with Starke looking upset having to be near the alien in the first place, thinking to himself. "He's going to pay for this one Nelson, who does he think he is anyway?" Just because they had been friends since Annapolis, Nelson always tried to stay ahead of Jiggs.

Dr. Jamieson and Nelson after being told by Alana and Rose Marie about his blood. They were baffled.

When Dr. Jamieson came out closing up the isolation unit once again, taking off his top part of his bio unit.

"Morning Admirals." Trying to smiled with looking somewhat exhausted.

"Well Doc, what's the latest on Argos?" Nelson asked trying not to sound cranky as with his old friend Starke.

"He's coming around soon, Argos will be asking questions on why he is here in the first place, unless Darien, you wish to take him back with you to your Aliiance authorities?"

Both Admiral's looked at each other not knowing what to say in the matter, since they had never come upon a creature like this before.

"Well Darien, what do you think, your ship and crew would be able to handle him, until your able to reach your destination?"

"We can try Admiral Nelson, but for now you need to explain to your superiors, what exactly is going to happen knowing full well your weaknesses for when in the future, comes another type of an attack."

"Harriman, he's right in what Darien just said, we need to sure up our planet's defensives, it's going to cost everyone a fortune to come out of pocket to protect the planet's resources mainly "Us". As he sneered dangerously to give the complete truth.

"It's going to be my job to at least make a suggestion to Vice President Blevins to advise the President of this fact further."

Nelson fired back with his pent up frustration, while Darien understood along with Jiggs Starke. It was at this point both men started to chuckled relieving some of the tension, however for Darien, he still didn't understand their weird sense of humor...

/

FINAL CHAPTER

Argos woke to the face of his enemy, at least he thought it was his enemy. Darien was in his transition as a human now. Darien didn't need the wand to understand. he knew what was being said along with himself to speak.

"Argos your life is being sparred to bring back to my home world and the Alliance, be prepared to leave soon in my vessel before blasting back out into deep space and the worm hole."

"ZZZZ Why?"

"Lets just say out of the goodness of my soul, if I have one, don't worry, it was Admiral Nelson's idea and his personnel on board the Seaview having saved your life and some strange blood condition to keep you alive instead of your crew dying."

"You will be staying here a few more hours when everyone is ready to move you."

/

Admiral Nelson after explaining everything to Vice Blevins, The President, Johnson and Jiggs, he had a head ache, he couldn't wait to get home to his family.

Captain Lee Crane his last orders for the day in charge of the Control Room, was to have the Seaview head back home to Santa Barbara, California.

But first his men were heading back on the digny after escorting Darien, Argos and Darien's partner/mate Salinas in human form was able to board their vessel with all power reserves at full, along with the warp drive having been completely repaired.

With great effort from Crane, Morton and Admiral Nelson watched Darien's vessel take off without any further issue.

While Admiral Johnson, Starke and everyone on board the carrier Thomas Bell watched, as well. Admiral Jiggs Starke had the feeling he's been "Had" by Admiral nelson once again...

/

Later in Crane's quarters. Lee crane was exhausted after this entered affair, now everyone were heading back home hopefully to restart the liberty again. He came out of his shower.

His wife was in front of the computer terminal talking to someone on the screen, when he walked over. It was Darien.

"Darien, congrats I wish you all of the best, hopefully becoming a father will change your outlook on life totally now." She says.

"That may be Rose Marie, but for now my main concern right now is getting Argos back to my planet, please give my regards to Captain Crane."

She looks away for a moment to see Lee standing near the entrance of his office of their quarters.

"I will be sure to tell him that Darien, take care." As the screen goes blank.

"What was that all about Rose Marie?"

"I know this is probably hard to explain, but Darien is going to be a father, his partner while here was actually his mate/wife in the last stages of pregnancy."

"Really!"

"Yes, really Lee, come on lets go have an early dinner before retiring for the evening, I am looking forward to seeing the boys when the seaview arrives back home."

"Me to, this entire mission has been completely strange, I am looking forward to liberty once again."

As he kisses the back of her neck before heading out to see what Cookie was able to come up with for his main course. "I just hope it's not some type of "Lizard Soup" to really turn my stomach."

THE END

function review_init() {  
if(XUNAME) {  
$('#review_name').hide();  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as ' + XUNAME);  
$('.login_items').hide();  
$('#alert_subs').show();  
}  
else {  
$('#review_name').show();  
//$('#review_name').html("<input type=text name='name' placeholder='Name:'>");

$('.login_items').show();  
$('#alert_subs').hide();  
}  
}

//call back  
function login_success_default() {  
//$('#name_login').html(render_login(XUNAME));

//focus on review  
$('#review_review').focus();

//you have now logged in  
xtoast("You have logged-in as "+XUNAME+'.');

//close all open dialogs  
//$('#please_login').modal('hide');

}

function login_success() {  
login_success_default();  
review_init();  
}

function self_login(target) {  
xwindow('https://www.fictionpress.com/api/login_state_proxy.php?src=popup&target='+target,450,450);  
}

function post_q() {  
if(!XUNAME) {  
please_login();  
return;  
}

if($('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') == 0 && $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ==0) {  
xtoast('Please select at least one follow or favorite action');  
return;  
}

$('#q_working').toggle();

$.post('/api/ajax_subs.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
userid: userid,

authoralert: $('#q_follow_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#q_follow_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#q_fav_story').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#q_fav_author').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#q_working').toggle();

xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");  
}  
else {  
xtoast("We have successfully processed the following:" + data.payload_data,3500);  
$('#q_working').toggle();  
$('#follow_area').modal('hide');  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your request due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#q_working').toggle();  
});  
}

function please_login() {  
xtoast("Please login or signup to access this feature.");  
}

function post_review() {  
var review = $('#review_review').val();  
var name = $('#review_name_value') ? $('#review_name_value').val() : '';

//make sure we don't submit default  
if(review == '') {  
xtoast("Please type up your review for this story.");  
return;  
}

$('#review_postbutton').html("Posting. Please wait...");  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled',true);

$.post('/api/ajax_review.php', {  
storyid: storyid,  
storytextid: storytextid,  
chapter: chapter,

authoralert: $('#review_authoralert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
storyalert: $('#review_storyalert').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favstory: $('#review_favstory').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,  
favauthor: $('#review_favauthor').prop('checked') ? 1 : 0,

name: name,  
review: review  
},  
function(data) {  
//console.log(data);  
//alert(data);  
if(data.error) {  
$('#review_postbutton').html('Post Review as'+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);

xtoast("We are unable to post your review due to the following reason:<br><br>" + data.error_msg);  
}  
else {  
xtoast("The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.",3500);  
review_success();  
}  
},  
'json'  
).error(function() {  
xtoast("We are unable to process your review due to an network error. Please try again later.");

$('#review_postbutton').html("Post Review as"+XUNAME);  
$('#review_postbutton').prop('disabled', false);  
});

}

function review_success() {  
$('#review').hide();  
$('#review_success').show();

//must clear textarea of auto-save would save old data  
$('#review_review').val('');

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store();  
//console.log('new storage');  
}  
$.storage.del('review:3303612:1');  
//console.log('del review:3303612:1');

}

function review_failure() {

}

$().ready(function() {  
review_init();  
});

  
The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.  


|  | 

|   
  
---  
  
Favorite : Story Author Follow : Story Author 

| 

Post Review As

  * FictionPress
  * FanFiction
  * Google
  * Facebook
  * Twitter
  * Amazon

  
  
$().ready(function(){

if(!$.storage) {  
$.storage = new $.store(); //init  
}

var t_read = $.storage.get('review:3303612:1');

if(t_read && t_read.length > 0 ) {  
//alert('recovered data' + t_read);

var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //NO SPACES .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'')

if(!temp || temp.length == 0 || temp == "Type your comments here.") {  
//alert('set good');  
$('textarea#review_review').val(t_read);  
//console.log('got'+t_read);  
}  
}  
else {  
//alert('no data');  
}

var rTimer = setInterval(saveReview, 2000); //every 2s

function saveReview() {  
var temp = $('textarea#review_review').val(); //make sure we don't save spaces .replace(/^\s+|\s+$/g,'');

if(temp && temp.length > 0 && temp != "Type your comments here.") {  
$.storage.set('review:3303612:1', temp);  
//console.log('set'+temp);  
}  
}  
});

var storyid = 3303612; var userid = 1082887; var storytextid = storytextid=6972261; var chapter = 1; var title = 'Darien'; var logind = 'https://www.fictionpress.com'; function select_drop(sel_value) { var t; if (sel_value == 'abuse') { t = xwindow(logind+'/report.php?chapter='+chapter+'&storyid='+storyid+'&title='+title,560,510); } else if (sel_value == 'c2') { t = xwindow(logind+'/c2_addstory.php?action=add&storyid='+storyid,560,470); } } 

Actions

  * Add to Community
  * Report Abuse



Share

  * [Google+](//plus.google.com/share?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3303612%2F1%2F)
  * [Twitter](//twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3303612%2F1%2F)
  * [Tumblr](//www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3303612%2F1%2F)
  * [Facebook](//www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.fictionpress.com%2Fs%2F3303612%2F1%2F)



Follow/Favorite label input[type=checkbox]{ position: relative; vertical-align: middle; bottom: -5px; } 

|  \+ Follow 

* * *

Story Writer  |  |  \+ Favorite 

* * *

Story Writer   
---|---|---  
  
Close Working...  Save  
  
  
[Help](/support/) . [Cookies](/cookies/) . [Privacy](/privacy/) . [Terms of Service](/tos/) . Top  


[ ](//www.twitter.com/fictionpress)

$(function() {  
$('img.lazy').lazyload({  
//skip_invisible : false  
});  
});

.hv_center {  
bottom: 0px;  
position: fixed;  
left: 0;  
right: 0;  
height: 55px;  
background-color: #363636;  
color: #e4e4e4;

/* IE 10 */  
display:-ms-flexbox;  
-ms-flex-pack:center;  
-ms-flex-align:center;

/* FF */  
display:-moz-box;  
-moz-box-pack:center;  
-moz-box-align:center;

/* Safari, Opera, and Chrome */  
display:-webkit-box;  
-webkit-box-pack:center;  
-webkit-box-align:center;  
}

#cookie_notice {  
font-size: 0.9em;  
}  
#cookie_notice a:link,   
#cookie_notice a:hover,   
#cookie_notice a:active,   
#cookie_notice a:visited {  
color: #e4e4e4;  
text-decoration: underline;  
}

var _cookie_policy = 'cookies';

//cookie functions  
function _sCookieGet(cookieName) {  
var theCookie=""+document.cookie;  
var ind=theCookie.indexOf(cookieName);  
if (ind==-1 || cookieName=="") return false;  
var ind1=theCookie.indexOf(';',ind);  
if (ind1==-1) ind1=theCookie.length;  
return unescape(theCookie.substring(ind+cookieName.length+1,ind1));  
};  
function _sCookieSet(NameOfCookie, value, expirehours, path, domain) {  
if(!path) path = "/";  
var ExpireDate = new Date ();  
ExpireDate.setTime(ExpireDate.getTime() + (expirehours * 3600 * 1000));  
document.cookie = NameOfCookie + "=" + escape(value) + (!expirehours ? "" : "; expires=" + ExpireDate.toGMTString()) + "; path="+path+";" +(!domain ? "" : "domain=" + domain + ";");  
};

function _cookieAccept() {  
_sCookieSet(_cookie_policy,'yes',365 * 24,'/');  
document.getElementById('cookie_notice').style.display = 'none';  
}

var c = _sCookieGet(_cookie_policy)

if(c != "yes") {  
document.write("<div id='cookie_notice' class='hv_center'>" +  
" <div style='padding-left:50px;padding-right:50px'>" +  
" <table>" +  
" <tr>" +  
" <td> We use cookies. By using our services, you acknowledge that you have read and accept our <a href='/cookies/'>Cookies</a> & <a href='/privacy/'>Privacy</a> Policies.</td>" +  
" <td><div style='border:1px whitesmoke solid;padding:5px;margin-left:10px;cursor: pointer;' onClick='_cookieAccept()'>Accept</div></td>" +  
" </tr>" +  
" </table>" +  
" </div>" +  
"</div>");  
}  



End file.
